Rin's House
by reyrocks
Summary: Len Kagamine wakes up in a forest alone. He ventures into the woods and enters a mysterious mansion that belongs to a witch. Who is she and what does she want? Based off the game The Witch's House. I don't own Vocaloid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! So I actually started this story a REALLY long time ago and finished it a few months ago, but I never actually typed it. If you don't know, I like to write my stories on paper first, but that usually lead to me either never typing them or just taking forever! So this story is based on the RPG game _The Witch's House_ created by Fummy. If you haven't played the game I suggest you do! It's a great game and it's free. There will be a few alterations because I want to make it a little different from the game, but a lot of it is the same. I hope you all enjoy it, and if you do, please leave a review! It's nice to have feed back. Also, I'll try to upload whenever I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or the Witch's House**

**Warning: Spoilers for the game _The Witch's House_**

* * *

**Rin's House**

The only sound he heard was the wind howling. As Len Kagamine awoke, he found himself in an unfamiliar forest. There was a note lying on the ground beside him.

"What am I doing here? I… can't remember what I was doing." The boy picked up the note and read it.

_mind if you go to her house, but just stay away from the forest. Hope to see you home soon._

_-Miku_

The top half of the letter had been ripped off. "Hm, even though it says to stay away from the forest, I'm kind of already here. Nothing bad has really happened, other than getting lost I suppose. I hope I find Miku soon. Maybe she can explain why I'm here." With that, the blonde headed in no particular direction looking for an exit. He came across a path that was blocked by an enormous rose bush. "What to do. I really don't want to stray from the path…" He spotted something shiny in the bushes. "What's that?" He ventured over to the object and found resting against a tree, a machete. "This should work!"

Len returned to the bush and took a swing at it. He didn't even make a dent. "I guess I'll head the other way on the path then." He turned and followed the path in the opposite direction until he came to another rose bush, only much smaller. He chopped it down in a matter of seconds. "Alright! Huh?" He looked down at the tool in his hands. "The machete broke. Oh well, it's done its job." Len left the broken tool on the ground and continued along.

As he continued north, he approached a large, deserted looking mansion.

"Woah…"

"Yo!" said a voice.

"Wha-?"

"What brings you out to this neck of the woods?" Len turned to look where the voice was coming from. It was a cat! There sitting on a tree stump was a black cat talking to him!

"Um, uh, how-?" Suddenly, the door to the house opened.

"You gonna go in? Might as well since you're not going anywhere!" the cat said.

'_How did he know the exit was blocked?'_ Len wondered. He decided not to worry about it. The cat has probably been stuck here too. Since there really was nowhere else to go, Len cautiously entered the house, not knowing what awaited him.

In the first room he entered, there was a pool of blood on the floor and a lone note on the only door. He avoided the blood and approached the note.

COME TO MY ROOM

"Strange…" he said aloud. He entered the next room. There were two end tables with pretty flower arrangements. The lighting in the house was dim and haunting; it sent chills up his spine. He decided to head to the right and look in that room first. Then he went straight to the next room instead of heading down the long hallway to his left. In this room, there was a desk with a book on it titled _Witch's Diary._ Len chose to read it.

**I was sick, so no one played with me.**

**My father and my mother didn't love me.**

"What? Could this be… a witch's house? I should be very careful. Who knows what kind of tricks and spells they could've cast." He then took notice to the giant stack of presents in the corner of the room. Lying on top of them was a teddy bear. He decided to take it in case he needed it. "It's cute! Huh? What is that?" By the desk, Len saw a small cabinet. He tried to open it, but it was locked. He looked closer and saw some fine print on the door.

OPEN WHEN THE HOUSE RETURNS TO NORMAL

"So I was right." He decided this was important and would remember that. Len exited the room and traveled down the long hallway next. He entered the door to the right. In it was a basked with a teddy bear in it. There was another note on the wall.

BEARS IN THE BASKET

"Oh? Would you like to join your friend?" Len said to his bear he had found. He tried to put it in with the other one, but it did not fit. "I guess you'll have to stick with me for now." He returned to the room with the flowers and continued on to the next room except-

"Hey!" said the black cat. "I thought I'd follow you, just for laughs!"

"Um, sure… I'll see you around…" '_What's up with the cat?'_ Len entered the room to the left. There was another door. Hoping to be able to move on, he tried it, but it too was locked. He saw a pair of scissors chained to a desk. "What do I do with these? I can't even take them with me." Len held the scissors in one hand and the bear with the other. Then he noticed that there were dashed lines printed on the teddy bear's fabric legs. "Oh? Should I cut these off? Maybe you'll fit in the basket that way." He decided it was best, so he cut off the legs and headed back to the basked room. The bear he had easily fit into the basket now. Then he heard an unlocking sound from somewhere.

"Could that have possibly unlocked that door?" He headed back the way he came. In the hallway, a bear paw print was splattered in red against the wall. As he continued walking, ignoring the creepy paint, the grandfather clock struck the hour. Just as Len entered the next room, the lights flickered and a vase shattered on the ground. Wanting to leave the room as soon as possible, he took a step forward, only to start being chase by a giant bear! Len ran for his life to the next room. "Help me!" he called to the cat, but it only sat and laughed at him. He eventually reached the room and slammed it shut behind him. "That was too close!" he gasped for air.

After he had caught his breath, he decided to peak back through the door. There bear was gone. Only the cat remained sitting peacefully.

"Hey! What was that? I could have been killed by that thing!" he yelled at the cat.

"Yeah! You should have seen your face!" that cat said with a smirk. Len sighed and continued back to the room. There was something different. There scissors were covered in blood.

"But… it was a teddy bear… right?" Len shook the thought out of his head. As he thought, the door was unlocked. He entered the next room which was a large dining room with a table in the center with tea and sweets set at every place. If this had been a normal home, he would've felt like he was at a tea party. But it wasn't like that at all. There was also an abundance of wine bottles stored on shelves on the walls and a large fireplace filled with soot. Len saw a note at one of the chairs by the table and read it.

TASTE POISON

"Key word there; poison. That is _not_ happening," said Len. He looked across the table at the skull shaped bowl containing a green liquid practically screaming 'death'. He simply walked past it. Len had a choice of two doors to go through. He chose the one on the far side of the room. When he walked through the door, he found himself back in the main entrance.

"Woah!" said the cat, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry!" Len said. He headed back to the dining room and into the other door which had a note on it.

THE COOK IS BUSY. LEND A HAND.

Len entered the room to find a small kitchen. There were bugs and mice skittering across the floor. "Ew…" He approached a cutting board with a knife moving up and down, presumably cutting something. '_It's someone invisible…'_

"Hello?" Len said.

"Ah… so busy…" the invisible person said.

"Would you like a hand?"

"Oh, thank you!" An invisible hand grabbed Len's wrist and shoved in onto the cutting board.

"Wha-?"

"A hand is exactly what I needed…" Len screamed as the knife was brought down on his wrist. He felt the pain as everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rin's House**

Len was very surprised to see the light again. He found himself on the cold ground in the main entrance beside the cat.

"Wow!" said the feline, "You came back! You must be pretty special if you're not dead yet!"

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Well if the witch didn't want you around, she would've let you die. Oh, you did know this was a witch's house, right?"

"Yeah…" Len said rubbing his wrist. He was still in shock at the fact that his hand had nearly been severed. Despite contact with the knife, it was in perfect condition without a single cut. Len headed off to where he'd left off, the kitchen. He really didn't want to go back there, but he was supposed to 'lend a hand'. "There's something I'm not getting." Then he remembered that he cut the teddy bear's limbs off. "That's it!" He reached in his pocket for them. "Um, excuse me! I'd like you to have these!" he said to the ghost.

"Oh thank you! I was in need of a hand or two!" The invisible person took the limbs. "Here, take this." Len received a silver key from the cook.

"What do I do with this? Hello?" The ghost was already back to work. Len sighed. He noticed a book on the table next to the cook. He looked through the book and learned a bit of information.

_Dining with Aristocrats_

_People of ruling and wealthy classes have long enjoyed dining with silverware. By using such hard-to-clean cutlery, they could hire servants to demonstrate their wealth. In addition, silver utensils change color upon poison, making them quite useful._

"Time for an experiment!" Len said. Before leaving, he checked the door against the other wall. As suspected, it was locked. "I bet that's where I'm going next." He returned to the dining hall and over to the bowl of poison. Len dropped the key in and waited. As he thought, in a matter of seconds, the key turned black in the soup, confirming the presence of poison. Then he heard an unlocking sound from somewhere.

Len walked back to the door in the kitchen, almost getting knocked on the head by a falling wine bottle along the way, and opened the previously locked door after bidding the chef farewell. There was a stair way leading up to the second floor. As he climbed the steps, he saw a girl standing at the top. As he made his way up, she turned and disappeared.

"Ah! Wait!" Len called out, running to wear the girl had been. "Was that… the witch?" he wondered. Seeing as there was nothing he could do, he continued up the stairs. The next corridor he entered had four doors in it. The first door on his right was very dark and eerie, sending chills up his spine. There were many barrels throughout the room, a dusty old bookshelf, and a butterfly caught in a spider web. There was also a note on the wall. Len decided to read it first before doing anything.

THE SPIDER HAS POOR EYES.

HE CAN'T EVEN TELL COLORS APART.

Len _hated _spiders. "I think I'm gonna wait to set it free. I'm not taking chances on this one," Len said. He exited the creepy room and decided to check the door at the very end of the hallway. Something told him this one was locked, and sure enough, it was. There was some fine print on the door.

SAVE THE BUTTERFLY

"It figures," he sighed. He'd have to free the insect sooner or later or else he'd have to face the wrath of the spider he had no intention of meeting. He went to the door on the south wall and found many glass cases with model insects inside. "It would be just my luck to find-ah HA! A butterfly! The colors are a bit different, but that shouldn't matter if the note was correct."

Len was quite proud of himself for his find, but was met with defeat when he realized the case was sealed shut. He eventually gave up on trying to get it to budge and decided to check the rest of the room. The only thing he found was a scrap of paper on the ground next to a bookshelf. "Hm, there's a book missing. Now what does this paper say?"

ROPE IN A BARREL

"I'll have to remember that." Len stuffed the paper into the bookshelf somewhere and left the room. There was only one room left to investigate and that was the one directly across the one he was in. It turned out it was a library with dozens of books lining many shelves. Len picked up a few books to see if he'd be able to learn anything, but all he got was a "funny" story about a farmer who killed his dog, which resulted in a chair laughing. That was weird. He also read a news article about a girl named Rin who has been missing ever since her parents died in a fire. The most useful thing he picked up was a book on the witch's house, but it only revealed to him things he already knew.

Before Len could leave, he heard a shuffling sound at the other end of the room. There were papers scattered all over the floor and he sense another presence there. It was another invisible person.

"Hello?" he said cautiously. He didn't want another repeat of last time.

"Hm… sorting these books isn't going so well… need something to tie them together…" the ghost said.

"Like maybe a rope?" Len asked. He didn't get an answer, so he headed back to the spiders lair and easily found a piece of rope in a barrel, just as the note had said. He said hello to the cat, who had followed him again, before entering the library again. I He went back over to the invisible person.

"Here, use this," Len said holding out the rope.

"Ah! You're giving me this? Thank you! Take this!" He was handed a large book title _The Book of Death._

"Uh, thanks…" Len exited the library. "Could this be the missing book from the shelf?" It wouldn't hurt to check, so he returned to the room with the glass cases and back to the bookshelf. "I don't think it would be a very good idea to read this… I'll just put it in the shelf." He slid the book into the empty space. It was a perfect fit. Then he heard a sound that sounded like glass sliding off of a case…

"Now I can get the model butterfly!" Len exclaimed. He headed back to the cases, but then heard another shuffling noise. Len didn't think much of it until he realized a large red skull coming right for him. He yelped and ran back the other way. The skull was almost on top of him as he barely avoided it by going around the bookshelf. He sprinted out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"What is with everything chasing me?" he panted. He waited a minute before peeking back into the room to check if the coast was clear. He couldn't do anything until he freed the butterfly. "Please, please be gone!" he prayed. Luckily, when he opened the door, the skull was nowhere in sight. Len sighed in relief. He found the case holding the model butterfly and slid the glass cover off with ease. He took the fake and returned to the spider's lair.

It was just as creepy as before when he entered the dark room. Len didn't even want to think about where the spider could possibly be hiding. He approached the yellow butterfly caught in the web. He carefully removed the delicate creature from the web and replaced it with the model. '_I really hope that note was right about the spider's eyes…'_ Len thought, shivering in fear.

With the butterfly in his possession, he headed for the exit. Just before he could leave, a hole opened up in the ground where he'd stepped, scaring the living daylights out of him. "Ok, ok, it was nothing. I need to get out of this death trap." Len stepped around the hole and out the door. In the corridor, the butterfly flew from Len's hands. Then he heard an unlocking sound from somewhere.

"Finally, on to the next room." Len noticed the cat was gone and figured it had probably moved on ahead of him. "Hey, I don't remember leaving the library door open." The door was slightly ajar, so he decided to check it out. He entered the room and stepped onto the rug which was now red and sticky. "Is this blood?" Len gasped at what was before him. Hanging from the celling was the rope he'd given away tied in a noose. There was blood dripping from it and he could sense the presence of someone there. "Why?" Len was horrified. He could not bear to stay any longer and quickly left the room.

* * *

**Reviews make authors happy :) and update faster**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rin's House**

Len opened the newly unlocked door to a long hallway. Suddenly, something came flying at his face. He ducked to the side and the object impaled the wall. "What on earth?!" he pulled the projectile out of the wall. "A knife?!" He left the weapon there and quickly continued on until more knives were thrown from behind him. He barely dodged them. When he reached the door he threw the door open and closed it tightly behind him.

The next room gave the feeling of being in a dungeon. The walls were made of gray stone and the floors of cement. Len saw the cat sitting by a large bloodstain on the wall, enjoying himself.

"Yo!" said the cat. "How goes?"

"Um…"

"Great! Happy trails!"

"Yeah…" Len muttered and walked past the feline to the next room. Through the door the dungeon-like atmosphere continued. He entered the door immediately to his right and found a small pond with a frog sitting on a lily pad. He observed the note on the wall.

DO YOU LIKE FROGS?

"More than spiders, for sure," Len replied. "Is it real?" As in response, the frog croaked at him. He approached the pond with caution. The creature seemed to be harmless as it looked at him with big, innocent eyes. "Do you want to come along?" The frog lept for joy and hopped out of the pond, ready to follow the blonde wherever he would go.

With that, Len exited the room with the frog and continued with his journey. The next door he came to was locked. "It figures. Why can't this house just be normal and use keys?" Continuing down the hallway, he came to a very thin bridge with a lever on the other side. "Hm, it's so thin, it would never hold my weight. I bet it unlocks that door too. What to do…" Then he remembered the frog. "Hey! Do you think you could pull the lever for me?" The frog hopped in excitement, glad to be of any help. He leaped across the bridge without making it even wobble. The frog pulled the lever. Then he heard an unlocking sound from somewhere.

"Alright! Nice work!" Then frog hopped back. Len went to turn around, but was suddenly face to face with the girl from the stairs. She instantly disappeared when he saw her. "Wait! I just want to talk!" But he was talking to the air. She was gone. "Oh well," he said to the frog, "let's keep moving."

Inside the next door was a note on the wall and another desk with a diary. He read the diary first.

**My father and my mother didn't love me.**

**So I X them.**

**I've been in this house ever since.**

"She… X them? Does that mean she killed them? How could your parents not love you even if you were sick? I'd think that would make them even more protective of their child." He didn't know what to think of it, so he read the note on the wall.

THROUGH THE NEXT DOOR. AND LET NOTHING DISTRACT YOU.

"Thanks for the tip, I'll take it." He entered the next room which was a long hallway. He took a step and once again, he was attacked with a flying knife. He gasped and froze in his place. The knife flew through his head without leaving a scratch on him. "A hologram?" This is what it must've meant by not being distracted by anything. He continued onward. He came to an area where the room spread out. There were many interesting looking things over there, including a diary, but Len knew better. Even the cat was there, staring at him with glassy eyes. He continued until he got to the door.

This room led him to another hallway with another door that he entered. The next room was much more colorful and didn't make him feel like a prisoner. There was also a note on the wall to his left.

MAKE A MIRROR IMAGE

"Now that I look closer, the room does like pretty symmetrical." He went about looking for differences on each side. He took his time rearranging cans, placing cakes on the tables, moving plants, and sitting the frog down to match the stuffed one on the other side. After finding all the mistakes, he finished with tearing the note off the wall, making the room and exact mirror image. Then he heard an unlocking sound from somewhere.

"The door on the other side of the room must have been locked and I never even checked it! Oh well, come one frog!" The frog hopped off the chair and followed him out of the room. Through the door was another dreary room like before. There was another note on the ground.

HE'S HUNGRY

"Who is?" Len observed the door. As far as he could tell, it was unlocked, but there was no way he was opening it. There was a hole in the door about the size of his palm. He looked through. There was a dark figure lurking in the shadows. It was coiling up and its narrow eyes spotted him. "A snake!" The snake threw its body against the door, shaking it. "He's hungry, what do I do?" Len was stumped. He didn't have anything with him. Just the frog was with him. '_Oh no… don't tell me I have to feed him the frog!'_ It would easily fit through the hole. '_I guess I don't have a choice.'_ He picked up the frog and tried to put it in the hoe. The frog was reluctant, but Len quickly shoved it through and threw his hand over his ears. He could feel the floor vibrate. When the shaking stopped, he took his hands off his ears and peeked back through the hole. Nothing was there. He slowly opened the door and found the floor and walls soaked in fresh blood. The snake was nowhere to be seen as well as the frog.

"I'm so sorry," Len whispered. He quickly exited the room completely unaware of the frog's spirit behind him.

The next place was a long hallway with statues lining the wall.

"A cat statue, a cat statue, a… cat statue…?"

"Gotchya!" The black cat was sitting on a pedestal imitating a statue. Len sighed and turned the other way. "Hey! Don't ignore me!" the cat called to him.

"Heh, don't worry, I saw you." Satisfying the creature, he continued on. Len found himself in another hallway. It was colored like skin and there were eyes and mouths painted on the wall. He looked at the note on the wall next to him.

ONLY GO WHERE ONE EYE IS OPEN

Len observed the wall. The first two sets of eyes and mouths had both eyes open. The last one had both eyes closed. Every one's mouth was open. He looked closer and noticed that the mouths were holes big enough for a person to crawl through.

"Well, none of these doors are correct, so there must be a hidden door somewhere…" Len rattled his brain to figure this one out. Then it finally came to him. He knocked hard on the wall between the open eye that was next to a closed one. "Now it makes sense! It's confusing when there's no mouth there to see." Len crawled through the hole to the other side and entered another hallway. He made his way to the door.

In the next room, the cat was resting happily against the wall.

"Hey!" it said, "It's pretty quiet up here."

"It is," Len agreed. He noticed a note on the ground.

MAKE SOUND IN FOUR ROOMS

"Sounds simple enough," he said to himself. There were three doors to choose from. He started with the door on the left. Inside was a room that looked like a little girls room. He waked around observing china and what not. There was a small music box on a pedestal in the center of the room. He picked it up. Len noticed there was a keyhole in the bottom of the music box, but he could still turn it on without it.

"I don't see why not…" Len turned the crank on the box and it started playing a lovely tune. "Well I guess that's one sound then!" He finished up in the room and entered the door that was at the other end of the room. Inside was another witch's diary.

**I X all the friends who came to my house after that.**

**They were all eaten by the house.**

**But that wasn't enough.**

Len was suddenly very frightened. He didn't want to be here. "I need to get out…" He ran out of the room and back to the main hall. When he opened the door, Len gasped. There was a toy soldier with a gun pointed straight at him. Before he could say anything, the soldier shot him in the stomach. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think! Also, I have this whole story pre-typed and I have an update schedule so this story will not be a lost cause and WILL not take 3 years to be finished, just so you all know.**

**~Rey**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'Friend' made by AmaitoFuu.**

* * *

**Rin's House**

When Len woke up, just like the last time, he was next to the cat.

"You're awake!" it said. "You sure made a bloody mess of things!"

Len blinked a few times and looked around. He wasn't in any pain and he had no wounds. "It was real… the soldier…" he said.

"Well luckily the witch saved you again!" the cat meowed cheerfully.

Len didn't respond. He only got back to his feet and continued onward. He went to the door where the toy soldier was. It looked completely lifeless. "It's wooden, but yet it was like it was alive…" He walked past it into the next room. Inside, there was a large grand piano, another door, and a note on the wall. He read the note first.

YOU NEED NOT PLAY

"Well, knowing this place, I'll take that as 'you play, you die.'" Too bad, he would've liked to play a tune or two. He was a pianist after all, but he was still recovering from his last 'death' and didn't want to risk it. He'd have to find another way to make sound in this room. Before he left, he checked the door. Locked.

Len went back to the main hallway and entered the door on the right side, the only room left to check. Inside, there were three pumpkins scattered in different places. "How odd…" There were also portraits of women on the walls and another locked door. He noticed that two of the three pumpkins were carved. The one that was not was closest to the locked door. "What do I do with this?" Len asked no one in particular. He looked it over for any kind of clue, but there was none. "Hmm…" Len tapped his fingers on the pumpkin, thinking what to do next. It made an interesting sound, which sparked and idea. He continued to hit his fingers on the pumpkin, making different rhythms when at last the door opened. "Finally!" Len entered the next door.

Inside, there were various objects in the room and another note.

I CAN BE THE SUN. I CAN BE THE SAND. I CAN BE A BIRD. WHAT AM I?

"A riddle?" Len looked around. What could it be? He walked over to a plant. Then a voice spoke to him.

"Am I a plant?"

"Um, sure?"

"…Incorrect." The plant shriveled in front of him. He felt a sharp pain throughout his body. He shut his eyes briefly only to then find himself back in the previous room.

"Well that didn't go well. At least I didn't die. The witch might not save me next time." He reentered the room, relieved to find it still unlocked. He tried a few more object, but to no avail. When he finally came to a large grandfather clock, he finally got the answer he wanted.

"…Correct!" A turnkey fell from the clock.

"Hey, this might work on the music box!" he exclaimed. He exited the room to see if it would work. When he returned to the room with the pumpkins, he noticed something sticking out of the wall. He went over to it and pulled it out. It was a page of blank sheet music. "I wonder why this is here…" Len turned around only to nearly have a heart attack. The painting that was directly across from him on the opposite wall had come to life and was heading straight for him!

He dashed around the furniture, desperate to escape. He tried both doors, but they were all now locked. He had to move fast and find a way to destroy the painting. '_I'll have to tear it down!'_ He sprinted to where the painting originally was and tore the frame and remains of the animate picture to the ground. Len didn't know he'd closed his eyes, until he opened them again to see that all was quiet again. He sighed another sigh of relief. "I'm quite tired of these games, witch… All that for a piece of blank sheet music?" he said. "Oh well, let's see what we can do." Len exited the room to the main hall when suddenly the witch appeared in front of him. She didn't say anything, she never did. She was simply there for a second and then gone in a flash. Her cold green eyes bore into his soul like a knife.

"Hey!" Len called out desperately.

"Rin sure is making a lot of appearances! " chimed the cat who had settled won beside him.

"_That's_ Rin?"

"Yeah, the witch!"

"The girl from the article… her name was Rin…" Len said quietly. Apparently the cat didn't hear him because it didn't respond as it curled up into a ball, presumably taking a nap. Shaking the scare off, Len entered the room with the music box. "I really hope this works," he prayed. He picked up the music box and inserted the turnkey and twisted it making it play the same tune from before.

Len walked over to the door. He very slowly opened it just a crack and peeked out. He must have done it right because the soldier wasn't there. Len said a silent thank you and exited the room. He noticed that in the hallway, there were two lit candles and two unlit. He assumed they represented the number of sounds he had made. "Only two more," he said to himself.

He went back to the room with the room with the grand piano. He approached it and looked at the music holder. He placed the blank sheet music on it. _'You need not play…'_ He backed away from it, taking the note's advice. Suddenly, the piano began playing by itself.

"What the-" The vase beside the piano spit out another turnkey. He picked it up and stood. He could feel the presence of many others in the room, listening to the beautiful melody of the piano. Len stayed for a long time mesmerized by the sound. He thought he could hear a voice singing along, but he couldn't make out the words. The same song repeated itself over and over again. Eventually, Len could hear the lyrics.

_All by myself_

_Waiting for a "friend" to show_

_My magic won't help me now _

_Not until you walk through the door _

_Please set me free_

_Don't be afraid_

_I am always by your side_

_Come now, my friend_

_Death's sweet embrace_

_Was once a gift I'd yearned for_

_But now that I have found you_

_I don't need death_

_Not anymore_

_Come set me free_

_You'll be okay_

_I'll keep you safe_

_So, I beg_

_Don't go away_

_Friend..._

Eventually, Len reluctantly left the room. "I wonder who was singing. Was it you… Rin?" Len said. "Anyway, I bet I can guess where this goes." Turnkey in hand, Len went back to the grandfather clock. The clock was much taller than him and he had to use a chair to reach it. He inserted the turnkey in making the clock tick.

"That's it. The tapping, the music box, the piano, and the ticking. I made sound in four rooms!" Then he heard an unlocking sound from somewhere. Len made his way back to the piano room. The song continued to play. He entered the previously locked door and ascended up the stairs.

The next area he was in was a garden. There was grass growing from the floor and there were rose bushes growing all around the perimeter of the walls. "Those are the same rose bushes as the ones outside," he said. He could tell from their sickly sweet smell. He walked under the rose archway above him until he reached the clearing with an elder tree and a beautiful white flower. The cat was also sitting perched on a bench with a half-empty cup of ginger tea.

"Yo!" it said. "Seems this is the top floor."

"Good, that means I'm almost at the bottom of this thing," said Len.

"Don't you mean top?"

"Touché."

Len walked over to the gorgeous white flower.

"Hello, how do you do?" it said. Len didn't respond.

'_It just…talked to me. You know what? After all that's happened, I don't know why it surprises me,' _ he thought. When he listened closer, he could hear the voices of plants talking to one another. In particular, he could clearly hear what the elder tree was mumbling.

"Do not disturb the keeper of time…"

Len shut out all the voices and looked at his surroundings. There were doors on all four walls: the south, where he came from, the north, which was blocked by some mysterious plant, and the east and west wings which were open. He decided to head east. He entered what seemed to be a dungeon. To his left was a small hallway. He investigated that first and found another door blocked by plants. There was another door though that was open, so he entered. Inside, there was what seemed to be an empty reservoir. No water was in it. There was nothing he could do, so he returned to the dungeon. He found a book on a small desk title _Talkative Plants._

_The flower ladies are beautiful and can speak. These are their characteristics: The white flowers are most beautiful of the garden. When touched by rain, oddly, their petals glow. The red grasses are knowledgeable. But they're always lying, so be careful when conversing with them. The yellow flowers are friendly to a fault. The pollen produced by these flowers is a strong medicine that can kill or give life._

"Well I'm glad I read this," Len said. He continued to search through the dungeon. There were two cells side by side and a bird cage next to one. The first door was locked. The second one was locked as well, except in this one, he could hear a moaning from inside. A man on the other side coughed.

"Hey, got any medicine?"

Len remembered the flowers. "Not with me, but I can get some."

"Please, I just need alil'…" The man went into another coughing fit. Len reassured him that he'd return with the drugs. He observed the bird cage next to the cell. Inside, he could sense something invisible freely flapping its wings. He tried the door, but it was firmly shut.

"I'll have to deal with it later." He continued on. At the end of the hall, there were clusters of red grasses sprouting from the ground. Len could hear them whispering to each other. He decided to leave them alone and headed out of the dungeon.

He made his way back to the courtyard and to the west door. Inside, was probably one of the strangest sights Len had seen yet. There were yellow flowers sitting at a table sipping tea and eating pasties like normal people. Len felt his eye twitch. "It just gets stranger and stranger," he muttered to himself. The flowers seemed to be having an intriguing conversation, so he decided to check out the other rooms. He went in the door on the south wall first, but it was pitch black inside and he couldn't see a thing. Then he check the other room He passes by a large grandfather clock again, which he assumed to be the keeper of time, so he left it alone.

Inside the room was another desk with the witch's diary on it. It was written in blood red ink.

**Then a boy came over to play.**

**A cute boy with a golden ponytail.**

"Oh no…" The entry was recent because it was clearly talking about him. "The last entry said that she X all the people who came here. Am I next?"

* * *

**Dum dum dum...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rin's House**

After reading the diary, Len returned to the room with the yellow flowers. He noticed across from the flower's soiree there were a few beds and a nightstand. He thought he had spotted something underneath the night stand, but he decided to ignore it.

Len finally decided to talk to the yellow flowers. He'd have to eventually to get the medicine. "For some time now, I've discovered that in order to progress through this house, I have to solve all the problems I come across. It's not convenient at all, but it's definitely necessary." He approached one of the yellow flowers.

"Um… hello?"

"Oh my, you've got quite big arms, ohohoho," said a flower.

"Uh thanks…" he replied. The flowers continued chatting.

"Oh, won't somebody X that girl?"

"If someone did… ah yes. We'd share some of our wonderful pollen."

"Honestly, she's such a nuiscence."

"To think, without her we'd be the most beautiful of the garden!"

"I know right?"

'_They want me to X the white flower? What choice do I have? I need to get that medicine,'_ Len thought to himself. Before he left, there was a message on the wall written in blood that caught his attention.

X THE FLOWERS AND YOU'LL DIE TOO

"There must be _some_ way to do it…" he muttered as he exited the room. Back in the courtyard, Len watched the beautiful white flower minding its own business while sunbathing in the light. "How does one even going about… X-ing?" he said aloud.

"Why don't you ask the red grasses?" the cat chimed in from the bench.

"That's right! Thanks!" Len went off to find the talking plants. They were still whispering to one another. "Hello there. Do any of you know how to X?"

"I forget what exactly the proper way to X is… It was either cutting it up or uprooting it," one said.

"None of the ways to X are proper," said another. "You should just give up!"

"Huh?" Then he remembered. '_They're always lying…'_ "Ok, what do you think?" he said to another patch of grass.

"Uprooting and plucking are both proper ways to X."

"Thanks for the help." Len made his way back to the courtyard. '_They told me three different ways. Which one do I pick?'_ he wondered. '_If the majority of them were lying, I'd say plucking is the way to go because only one of them even mentioned it. I hope this works!'_ He went over to the flower and she greeted him again.

"How do you do?"

"I'm sorry…" he began to pluck the petals one by one.

"What are you doing?! STOP!" With a strange shriek, the beautiful flower expired. Its white petals were scattered on the ground. Len took them with him in case they came in handy. Len returned to the yellow flowers.

"I heard it! I heard her ugly wail!" cheered the flowers.

"I heard it!"

"I heard it!"

"I heard it!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Hey, what about the pollen?" Len interrupted.

"Hm? Ah, yes our promise. Here you are." The yellow flower gave him powder in a bottle labeled _medicine._ He thanked them and left them to their delightful conversation. He went back to the cell with the man in it. When he reached the courtyard, sitting on the bench was the same girl from before stroking the cat.

"Rin!" Len called out to her. She didn't disappear this time. She slowly turned her head to look at him.

"It's you," she said blankly.

"I'm so glad I could finally talk to you!" he said with enthusiasm. "Can you tell me about this place? Why have all these strange things been happening? Were they caused by you? And was that you singing earlier?" He stopped when he noticed a pained look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sick." With that, she was gone.

"Rin…" Len looked to the cat, but it only gave him a Cheshire grin and went back to its business. He continued with what he was doing and went back to the cell.

"H-Hey! You got any medicine?" said the prisoner.

"Yeah I-"

"Give it to me!" The man reached through the bars and grabbed the powder out of his hands. A moment passed before he spoke again. "Wait… this is… without that… I can't even USE this!" In the man's violent fit, the wall shook, knocking the bird cage to the ground. The coughing within the cell continued.

"Maybe I can get this door open now." Len took the door to the cage and pried it open. Something invisible flew out of the cage. "I wonder what that did." As he walked back to the courtyard, he noticed that the plants blocking the room down the hall had been eaten away. He entered the new room. It was another hallway that contained a note and a large pot.

THE WATER IS SEALED BY THE SKULLS

Len looked inside the pot and inside was a skull. "I guess I better keep this, ugh. I don't want to know if this is real or not!" In the next room over, there were skulls scattered across the floor in an orderly fashion. There was also a switch on the wall. "It looks like there's four empty spots. There must three more I need to find." Len remembered another door that was covered in greenery in the court yard, so he headed there next. He could feel the bird's presence flying over him when he entered the room.

"W-What is _this_?" he choked on his words. The room was filled with a sickly purple fog. He covered his mouth and searched the room. It had lots of dressers lining the walls and a sign in front of a path of shining crystals.

THE HALL IS POISON. PASS WITH COLORLESS SHOES.

"Where do I get those? I guess it doesn't matter because I need to get out of here quick!" Len frantically searched every drawer and found a skull and an empty bottle. He exited the room and took a deep breath. "I'm glad to be out of there. Now I think I've put everything together: I need to find all the skulls to fill the reservoir with water. Then I can combine the petals with the water in this bottle. If the book is right, then it should glow and then I can go into that dark room from before. I'm a genius!" Len found the other two skulls under a night stand and on a chair next to the book _Talkative Plants._

He returned to the room with the skulls and placed each one down and pulled the lever. He heard the sound of rushing water. "Yes!" he exclaimed. Len headed out the door, but waiting for him was a giant skull! _'Not again!'_ Len ran around all the skulls, down the hallway, and out the next door to freedom. He gasped just to catch his breath. "That better be… the LAST time I have to run from things!" Once he'd calmed down, he entered the reservoir.

The once empty pit was now filled to the brim with fresh, clean water. Len scooped some up with the bottle and added the white petals. The bottle started emitting light.

"Alright!" He was about to leave the room when he heard voices.

"My dad is dead…"

'_Tadpoles?'_ Len turned around.

"He was eaten by a snake…"

'_Uh oh…'_

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Suddenly, a huge wave came over him and drowned him.

* * *

**Please leave a review! I love to know what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Rin's House**

When Len awoke, he was under the elder tree in the court yard. The black cat sat peacefully nearby but said nothing. Len sighed heavily. '_I'll never get used to the feeling of dying…'_ he thought. He stood up from where he was laying and returned to the room with the yellow flowers.

Upon entering, he heard a sort of crunching noise. He considered asking the yellow flowers about it, that is until he saw each and every flower had been ripped apart. Yellow petals stained red covered the ground. "Who…?" Len was astonished when he looked up and saw the clock munching on a familiar green stem. '_Do not disturb the keeper of time…'_ Len hurried to the pitch black room.

He immediately retrieved his glowing bottle to light the path. He soon realized he was in a labyrinth. The number of corridors was outrageous and with few objects to use as landmarks, he was beginning to get lost. He came across a few dresser drawers and searched them, but all he found was a strange jade pipe.

"Is this what that guy was looking for?" Len said to himself. He decided to head back as best as he could but began to hear the sound of something dragging on the floor behind him. The blonde picked up his pace as the noise continued to grow louder and faster. Len eventually broke into a sprint and eventually caught sight of the exit. He ran even faster, desperate to escape.

Somehow the bottle slipped from his fingers and shattered to the floor. His light was gone, but he continued to run anyway. He miraculously reached the door and managed to open it and shut it tightly behind him. He breathed heavily, thankful to be out of the darkness.

"I guess I'll give this to that man then." Len went back to the dungeon. When he arrived, he rattled the bars a bit to get his attention. "Hey, I, uh, found this."

"H-Hey! Gimme that!" The man grabbed the bars and clawed at the pipe like an animal. His face was covered in shadows. Len gave it to him. "Yes, this is mine…" The cell went silent as Len stepped back. The air was soon filled with a sickly sweet smell. Then the sound of someone leaving the other cell bounced in his ears. He quickly paced over to the other side to see. The cell was now open and the man was gone. Len decided to peek inside.

It was a small room with lots of cobwebs and a dusty old book shelf. There was also a cloth covering something on the ground with a sign above it.

LET THEM BLEED

Len removed the cloth which revealed a pair of ruby red shoes. "But I need colorless shoes." Len reached to pick them up. The red color bled onto his fingers. "Maybe I can wash the color off in the reservoir!" He took the shoes with him and exited the cell. As soon as he opened the door, he saw Rin running away giggling. There was now a message written on the wall in red ink.

WON'T YOU WEAR THE SHOES?

"Is this… a test? Honestly, I can't tell if this girl is against me or with me. She doesn't let me die yet it seem like she's the one causing all these bad things. Whatever, I need to wash these." He went to the reservoir. He bent down and soaked the shoes, red blood instantly staining the water, but cleaning the shoes, revealing them to be sparkling and clear. Len stood back up satisfied. He left the reservoir, but not before he caught a glimpse of dead tadpoles floating in the crimson water.

He passed through the courtyard and into the poison room. He slipped on the shoes. It was still a bit difficult to breathe the air, but it was certainly much better. Len ran quickly across the purple poison path. There was another hallway further down the hall to the right, but he quickly ran past it, feeling his lungs begin to cave in.

The second he stepped off the purple path, the shoes shattered and the air became pure again. He turned around to see that the path had become white. The cursed hall had been cleansed. Len went back to check the other hall he had passed. He found a door and opened it. Inside was a doll body, so he took it, despite it being extremely creepy. "I know I'll need it for something…" He went back to wear the shoes broke and entered the next door.

Inside was a small room with bushes of red roses surrounding the room. There was also another desk with a diary on top. The cat was there too, perched on a tree stump.

"Yo! What d'ya suppose a "friend" is?" it said.

"A… friend?"

"Yeah! What do you consider a friend?"

"I… don't really know…" Len replied. He left the cat to read the diary.

**I didn't X him. Because he saved me from my sickness. So I made him my "friend."**

"I see… I'm her friend? I don't have many of those… Then I'll make it my duty to help Rin as best as I can!" Len said as he made up his mind. He went to the door in the north and entered. Inside it was dark. There were filing cabinets covered in thick layers of dust throughout the room. Len found them filled with things like eye drops, headache medicine, tourniquets, sleeping pills, and sedatives. There was one filling cabinet with a red X on it. Inside was a little bottle filled with a peculiar black liquid. It had a label on it.

MEDICINE TO KILL ME

"I'm glad to see it hasn't been opened yet." Len took the bottle with him. Just before he left, the sound of breaking glass struck his eardrums. He searched for anything that could have fallen over and broke. Instead he found a shattered window and a doll head lying on the floor. He picked it up and attached it to the body he found earlier. Now he had a full doll dressed in purple. Len looked for another door but found none.

"What do I do with this then?" he said. Then he remembered a room from earlier that he had dismissed without even a thought. "There was a room with dolls sitting on tables that matched their colors and I recall one was missing!" Len went to search for that room. He eventually found it one the second floor. There was one pedestal left with nothing on it. Len placed the doll on it which caused the whole thing to move to the right, revealing a hole in the ground. It was pitch black and there was no way to climb out of it if he went down.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "The only way out of here is to save Rin, so I must!" Len ascended down the hole, not knowing what to expect.

Everything around him was black. At first, Len thought he had died again, only this time for good. He didn't see the cat anywhere like he had before when he reached a new area. He didn't hurt anywhere and he was able to move forward so he assumed he was still alive. Len could barely see in front of himself, but he continued into the darkness. There were a few droplets of blood on the ground which he used as a path and followed. Soon the blood was gone and he came to a lone door with a familiar sign on it.

COME TO MY ROOM

He entered.

Len came face to face with a stair case. As he ascended, he noticed sun filtering through the stainglass windows.

"It's daytime… How long have I been here?" he wondered. He finished his climb to the top and came to another hallway. As he walked, he noticed a black, limp body lying in front of a set of grand doors. There lie his only acquaintance throughout his journey through this house. He bent down to stroke the cat's fur.

"Rest in peace. I never even knew your name… or if you had one. Thanks for sticking with me." He stepped over the body and opened the doors to what would be the final room he visited.

He entered the room to be met with the stench of death. The curtains were shut, letting in hardly any light. There were puddles of blood scattered across the room. Everything was a mess. There was a stool toppled over, sheets were thrown to the floor. In the bed laid Rin, eerily still. Len took the stool and brought it over to her bedside to sit on it. Her eyes were closed, but she was breathing. He sat there in silence, waiting for her to awaken. Eventually, her eyes opened drearily. She looked straight at Len, not at all surprised to see him. Then she spoke.

"My sickness is going to kill me. My parents abandoned me. They never loved me. No one ever liked me because I was sick. I wasn't treated fairly. I never had any friends. And then you came. I knew the second you walked in the door you were different. That's why I locked you in here. To see how far you would go. Even if you died, you still came back and continued on." She paused. "I don't have many days left. I've never known what it's like to be healthy. But it's ok! I have you now!"

"Me?"

"Yes! You can help me!" she tugged him closer. "I was given magic by a demon," she whispered.

"If that's the case, can't you cure your sickness?"

"It's not that kind of magic," she said sadly. "I am only able to switch bodies with someone else!"

"What? And you want to…? With me?" Len was surprised by her request.

"Only for a day. I'm only asking for one day. Just one! Please! I just want to feel ok, even if it's just for a little. Please Len, please agree. I promise you'll be ok… because we're friends… right Len?

The room was filled with silence.

"…Ok," he said hesitantly. Suddenly a dark wave of magic engulfed them and he felt the life being sucked out of him.

"Thank you…" Rin whispered before he blacked out.

* * *

**Only one more chapter. What will happen? Please review! If I feel motivated, I'll post the last chapter either later today or tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rin's House**

**My sickness was going to kill me. So… I took his body from him. I lived on in his body. That's fine, right? Because we're "friends." He gave me his body… because we're "friends…" So today… We should play some more. Right? Len?**

Len closed the diary. A window shattered. In front of him was Rin covered in blood with her eyes gouged out and her legs chopped off. He backed away and fled from the room. Rin was on his tail the entire time. He ran and ran, things breaking and falling around him, chaos surrounding him. He retrieved the item from the locked cabinet and quickly escaped the house.

He was outside. He instantly saw a ripped up piece of paper on the ground.

_Dear Len, _

_I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. There's an old legend that says a witch lives in the forest, and kidnaps children who get lost there. _

_Your friend's house is very near the forest, so... I was worried about you. Your friend's name was Ellen, right? I don't_

It was the first half of the letter. He tucked it away in his pocket. He walked over to the rose bus blocking the exit, dumped the contents of the small bottle, and watched as the roses shriveled up and died. The path was now clear, so he continued on. It began to rain. Suddenly, a sound came from behind him. Rin had followed him even to here.

"Boy, you're stubborn," he said and walked towards the girl. He pulled out the item he retrieved which was a knife and stabbed her. "How long are you going to chase me? You know that body won't last long."

The bloody girl moaned.

"Hm? 'Give it back?' No way! This body hurts much less. You gave it to me in the first place. Why should I give it back? Right… Len?" A devious smirk appeared on the face of the boy. The new Rin. "You felt so sorry for me. I couldn't even move from my bed. That's why I used you."

Len tried to speak, but no words came from the mouth of the body he was trapped in.

"Just for a day?" Rin giggled. "I guess I did say that."

Len continued trying to scream.

"…Still not dead? I have to applaud your tenacity. Ah, could it be… are you worried about Miku? A kind girl. A singer, isn't she? And she even sent you that letter. What a good friend! So then, I suppose you're worried about what will happen when you're gone? It'll be just fine, so-"

"Len?" Rin turned to the voice. She saw a girl with teal pigtails and ran to her, leaving Len behind. "Len! Are you safe? Are you hurt anywhere?" she said frantically. Rin stood behind her and pointed. "What-?!" Len was trying to drag himself over to them.

"Mi… mi… u…i…ku…"

Miku grabbed the knife out of Rin's hands and pointed it at him.

"Stay away, monster!" She charged and stabbed the witch's body several times. It became motionless and Miku turned to face Rin. "Let's go home, Len."

Rin nodded and they walked away, leaving what life was left of Len to die. When they were gone, the ghost of the black cat walked up to the body and touched its nose to it. They began to disappear.

"Rest in peace, Len Kagamine."

* * *

**That's the end! Thank you for reading this story all the way through! Please drop a review to tell me what you thought!**

**Sorry this last chapter was really short. I know a lot of people asked for a happy ending because the game doesn't actually have one, but sorry to say, that's the way it is. In my opinion, this story wasn't meant to have a happy ending. Unless you're Viola. That bitch got what she wanted. So sorry if you were disappointed in that! I will not be writing an alternate ending to this story. I'm just happy I finally got this turned out and I'm very happy with the end result! In case you were confused by this chapter and how it relates to the rest of the story, I will explain:**

**The first six chapters are of the very first time the real Viola/Len went through the castle. At the end of the sixth chapter is when Rin/Ellen took over Viola/Len's body. This last chapter is basically like the end of the game when you come to the witch's room. The whole ordeal of Rin/Ellen in Len/Viola's body going through the whole house is not shown unlike the game.**

**I hope that makes sense. Again, I really hope you all enjoyed! Special thanks to some of you who have been with me from the start and leaving me wonderful feedback! Bye for now!**

**~reyrocks**


End file.
